Hangin With the Toad
by Red Witch
Summary: A little something for those of you going through Toad withdrawal like me!. Todd and Arcade bond in detention and have fun with a sub.


**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Sorry. Well I always thought that Todd and Arcade would be a great team! So…**

**Hangin' With the Toad**

"This is so dull yo," Todd sighed. For once he was the only member of the Brotherhood in detention. He looked at the seat next to him. "So what are you in for?"

"Ah I was playing video games in Algebra," Arcade groaned. "You?"

"Skipping Algebra," Todd said. "Or was it Home Ec? I dunno some boring class. Hey you're Arcade yo. I remember you. We hung out once or twice."

"Yeah I remember! That bus ride was so cool!" Arcade smiled. "So where have you been?"

"Around," Todd shrugged doodling on the desk. "You?"

"Same," Arcade shrugged back. "Man they should let us at least bring a game in here or something. I am going through withdrawal!"

"Hey I got an idea, and it's better than any video game yo," Todd smiled. He pointed at the sleeping substitute teacher in the detention room. "Let's play a little game I like to call, 'Don't Wake the Sub'!" 

Todd snuck up to the sub and slipped under the desk, tying his shoelaces together. He went back to his seat. "Okay your turn. I just started small so you'd have a chance, y'know since you've never played this game before. The object is to do as many things as you can to the sub while he's asleep. The person who does the most creative thing to the sub without getting caught is the winner." 

"I dunno," Arcade gulped. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Aw come on," Todd elbowed him. "You live for challenging games right?" 

"Yeah but I meant video games," Arcade said. 

"Well pretend this is a video game then," Todd said. "He's out cold yo! All I did was tie his shoelaces together! I mean even you can beat that right? Do it! Unless you can't think of anything better…"

"Hey I can think of something better!" Arcade snapped.

"Prove it!" Todd said.

"Okay," Arcade went inside the desk he was sitting at. "One of the cheerleaders sits at this desk. She always leaves some makeup in here." He took out a lipstick. He unscrewed the cap.

"Oh 'Passion Pink'," Todd snickered. "Very daring! Well what are you waiting for? The Fashion Police? Do it!" 

Nervously Arcade stood up. He stood there, slightly shaking. "Are you gonna do it or are you gonna do a scarecrow imitation?" 

"Don't rush me!" Arcade snapped. Slowly he moved forward and gently applied the lipstick to the substitute's lips. He rushed back to his seat. "My heart's going a mile a minute!" He gasped. "What a rush!"

"I'll bet you never got that from any video game huh?" Todd smirked. "My turn. Let's just see what else is in that desk…Oooh, this will do!" Todd took out some nail polish with glitter inside it. He got up and carefully applied it to the sub's fingernails. "Top that!" He went back to the desk. "Unless you're chicken!" 

"Okay," Arcade rummaged around in the desk. "How about this?" He went up and put on some eye shadow with mascara. "And some blush!" He whispered. 

"Oooh," Todd nodded. "Somebody's going for extra points!" 

"Beat that!" Arcade said, returning to his desk in triumph. 

"Hmm," Todd went up to the desk and looked the sub over. "I must admit you did a nice job. But he needs something. Now what could that be? I know!" He grabbed some glitter hairspray, a brush, and some elastic bands. "A new hairdo!" 

Arcade watched in shock as Todd worked on his masterpiece. "What do ya think?" Todd showed off his creation.

"Not bad," Arcade said. He found some silly string in another desk. "But who says only the sub needs a makeover! This room needs some serious decoration!" He sprayed silly string everywhere, including the sub.

"Pretty good," Todd nodded, "For a beginner." He took out something from his backpack. "This is a shaving cream bomb mixed with blue dye. I suggest you get your stuff and move to the next room." Todd set it up in the back while Arcade did so. Then he took his stuff into the classroom and closed the door. "Three…two…one…" A sound that sounded like foom went off. Todd opened the door a little just for Arcade to see the entire classroom covered in blue foam. 

"There's no way I can top that," Arcade gulped.

"Hey why don't we sneak out of here before he comes to?" Todd asked.

"Can we do that?" 

"Sure, we're on the first floor. The ground's only like two feet below us," Todd opened a window. "Believe me I jumped outta much higher rooms. Come on!"

"Well okay," Arcade followed him out the window. Both ran until they were at least several blocks away. "Wow, that was wild! I never did anything like that before! You got a lot of guts doing that Toad! I mean he could have woken up at any time and gotten us into real trouble!"

"Well I kinda have a confession," Todd said. "I sorta put a sleeping pill in his coffee before detention. He'll be out for hours!"

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Arcade gasped. 

"Hey you wanted excitement right? Thrills and chills that's why you always play those games of yours. Am I right?" 

"Well, yeah," Arcade admitted.

"So now what you wanna do?" Todd asked. "I mean do you wanna do something so you don't get in trouble or nothing for going home early."

"Oh that's okay," Arcade said. "No body's home anyway. My folks are out of town for a week so I got the place all to myself." 

"Cool let's go!" Todd smirked. 

"Why not?" Arcade smiled. "Let's get some pizza and play some games! My treat!" 

"You know something Arcade," Todd nodded. "I got the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" 


End file.
